Sunlights' Kisses and Loves' Sweet Harmonies
by The Green eyed pixie
Summary: a short Remus and Nymphadora story...something i worte when i was bored.....please reveiw all comments welcome...


**Sunlight Kisses and Loves' Sweet Harmonies**

Sunlight made its way through Grimmuald Place. It edged its way into the hallway, flooding each dusty stair it came across in a golden light.

Sunlight crept its way through a partly curtained window. It made its way across the room, highlighting leather bound books on a bookcase, making each golden letter gleam like fallen stars. The sun edged its way across the dusty wooden floor. Giving a new life to the dusty, threadbare rug that lay upon it.

The light crept up the wooden leg of a bed, lighting up an emerald green covers. The light grew and grew until the light shone on a pale hand.

As the light grew, it spread from the hand to reveal, an arm, a scarred shoulder, a collar bone. The sunlight finally stopped as the light seems to shining on the face of a man, the light seemed to be kissing his skin.

The man stirred in his sleep. He screwed up his face in the sunlight. He opened his eyes, which in the light, looked like liquid gold. Turning on his back he gave a sigh and sat up in bed. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and gingerly put them down on the cold hard wooden floor.

Groaning, the golden eyed man got out of bed and padded into the conjoining bathroom. The figure stood in front of a floor-length mirror and sighed.

"Good morning, Remus, just another ordinary dreary day." Said the man, as he stared hard into the mirror.

Remus turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water and steam consume him. He let out a soft moan as he felt every muscle in his body relax. After drying and getting dressed in his cream shirt and molly classic red jumper with a golden "R" on the front and a pair of blue jeans. He gave himself on last look in the mirror from behind his fringe, he ventured out of his room.

Even though he was on the highest floor of the house, he could smell sausages, egg and hot chocolate. Sometimes it was nice having an acute sense of smell. Alas, that's what happens when you are a werewolf. Remus thought back to the days when he was a normal healthy human being, but he couldn't remember, all he remembered was pain. Remus snapped out of his thoughts as he heard singing coming from the room to his right. In was Nymphadoras' room. Remus stood with his back against the wall and listened for a while. Remus closed his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"_Oh I wish I punk rocker,_

_With flowers in my hair._

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air._

_I was born too late into a world that doesn't care._

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker _

_With flowers in my hair."_

Remus loved her voice. It made him feel like kissing each and every star at night. He would often listen to her sing whilst she was cooking.

Remus loved everything about Nymphadora. He loved the way no matter what colour her eyes were; they would always have a twinkle in them. He loved the way she embraced the wind in a morning when she walked out of headquarters. He loved the way she screwed up her nose in concentration when playing wizards' chess with Ron. He loved the way she'd twist her hair around her index finger whilst she read The Daily Prophet.

He especially loved her laugh. He would do stupid things like fall over himself just to hear her giggle. When she laughed he felt at home, safe, loved even. To him her eyes sparkle when she laughs.

Remus just truly loved her in every possible way but would she ever love him? An old plain man, who wasn't really a man in the ministries eyes, but a werewolf.

"_Remus I love you,_

_Remus I do._

_When we're apart,_

_My heart beats only for you!"_

A sigh escaped her. _ "I really do love him I just wish he felt the same way."_

Remus nearly fell over his jaw. He couldn't believe it, he could hear fireworks.

He pinched himself, hard.

No he wasn't asleep. He felt a smile find its way across his face.

Remus carried on down the corridor, hoping to talk to 'Dora later about it and declare his feeling too.

He walked down the stairs singing quietly to himself:

"'_Dora I love you,_

'_Dora it's true,_

_When we are apart_

_My heart beat only for you!"_

"_Maybe today isn't going to be such a bad day after all" _said Remus smiling to himself.

THE END.


End file.
